Huang family story
by kencall rise
Summary: Kisah keluarga Huang yang penuh kejutan! baca aja ye :v #NorenInLove
1. Chapter 1 : Pregnant?

TT

Renjun x Jeno

 _I Love you so much baby_

Jeno sangat mencintai renjun melebihi apapun, saat ia dimainkan oleh renjun ia terima. Meski kemudian ia merasakan perutnya mual dan ia mendapati dua garis merah bertengger di testpacknya

" renjun " panggil jeno lirih begitu ia duduk di kasurnya, namja itu pasti sibuk berburu darah lagi

Jeno juga seharusnya ikut berburu namun ia merasa tak enak badan, dan berakhir mendapati wajahnya yang pucat di cermin dengan testpack di tangan

Jeno juga tak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa ia tengah mengandung kini

"hai sayang "renjun mengecup bibir jeno sedikit melumatnya sebelum kemudian membaringkan badannya di samping jeno

Sedikit mengacak surai coklat istrinya itu, lalu menatap lekat manic jeno yang kelam

" m- ren sepertinya aku mengandung " ujar jeno lalu menyerahkan testpack yang ia pegang, renjun mengedipkan matanya

Lalu

" ini bohong kan ? " Tanya renjun

Jeno sedikit berkaca mendengarnya, renjun pasti akan memintanya menggugurkannya

Jeno menggeleng

" aku sama sekali tak menyangka kau bias hamil sayang, tidak papa kau hamil pun aku senang akhirnya mempunyai anak dari hasil kerja keras kita setiap malam " jeno memerah saat mendengar ucapan terakhir renjun,

" kita namakan siapa anak kita ? " Tanya jeno, renjun sedikit mengernyitkan wajahnya lalu

" Noren, namanya Huang Noren " ujar renjun lalu membawa jeno ke pelukannya

" jangan menyusahkan eommamu sayang cepatlah lahir jagoan agar appa bisa, membuat adik lagi untukmu " jeno menjitak renjun, renjun terkekeh

"Bercanda sayang " kekehnya

Renjun lalu mengecup perut jeno sebelum beralih mencium bibir merah kesukaannya itu, jeno mengalungkan tangannya pada leher renjun

Dan renjun membaringkan badan jeno di atas bed, sebelum membuka seluruh pakaiannya

" renhh " desah jeno saat renjun mengemut nipplenya seperti seorang bayi, rambut renjun sudah berantakkan karena jeno melampiaskan rasa nikmat nya pada rambutnya

" sayang kau nakal " renjun sedikit menyunggingkan smirknya saat jeno mengelus penisnya, dicolek nya hole jeno yang sudah berkedut

" arghh please slowly daddy " jeno memejamkan matanya tatkala penis renjun memasuki holenya,

" kau tetap sempit sayangh padahal sudah kumasuki setiap hari " desah renjun saat hole jeno menghisap penisnya kuat

Jeno membawa kepala renjun untuk ia cium, renjun membalas ciuman jeno. Kedua namja itu saling melumat, renjun meminta izin pada jeno untuk memasuki mulutnya dan terjadilah perang lidah diantara keduanya

Sementara renjun semakin cepat memompa penis nya agar mencapai klimaks

" ren aku mau nghh " jeno merasakan penisnya berkedut

" together babyhh "

" ahh renjunhh "

"jenohh "

Dan

Bruk

Renjun ambruk di badan jeno, jeno mengecup pipi bibir dan kening renjun . hal itu membuat renjun tersenyum senang

" goodnight baby I love you " ujar jeno

Renjun memeluk badan jeno, lalu menyelimuti badan keduanya

" night too my sweety jeno lee I love you so much " balas renjun lalu memejamkan matanya dengan jeno dipelukannya

Berharap keduanya bertemu di alam mimpi


	2. Chapter 2 : First meet (Flashback mode)

Huang Family Part 2

.

.

.

" Hoekk " renjun menatap jeno yang kini berlari ke arah wastafel, dirinya ikut menyusul jeno

dan memijat leher istrinya

jeno pun membersihkan bekas muntahannya, dan menatap renjun sendu.

" kau baik - baik saja sayang ? " tanya nya cemas, karena wajah jeno pucat sekali

jeno menatap renjun lekat sebelum kedua tangannya bertengger di bahu renjun

dan

Brukk

Jeno pingsan di pelukan Renjun,

" astaga aku tak pernah menyangka akan seburuk ini " sesal renjun,

Ya renjun memang merasa senang karena jeno kini hamil anaknya, tapi

Jeno tetaplah manusia, dan ia setengah vampir. Bagaimana pun ini semua takkan terjadi jika bukan karena malam itu,

#Flashback

" ARGHHHH " Jeno, pemuda dengan rambut coklat itu merasa merinding saat mendengar ringisan kesakitan seseorang. ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba mencari asal suara itu.

saat ia menatap ke arah suara itu

Astaga

ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut dark sedang menghisap darah seorang perempuan dengan pakaian terbuka,

Jeno menutup mulutnya kaget, ia merasa kakinya lemas dan

Brukk!

pemuda yang meminum darah perempuan tadi segera melempar perempuan yang sudah meninggal itu ke sembarang arah,

jeno melihat namja itu sudah menghilang entah kemana,

namun jantungnya berdetak kencang tatkala seseorang berbisik di telinganya.

" Kau mau tutup mulut atau ingin nasibmu sama seperti perempuan tadi "

Mata jeno membola kaget, sedangkan namja itu menyeringai.

" Hm, darahmu sangat manis sayang. boleh aku mencicipinya hm ? " tawar renjun yang kini mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah jeno, jeno menggeleng

tidak! dia tidak siap mati! dia belum mau mati, menikah saja dia belum. memikirkan itu semua membuat mata jeno memerah, dan butiran air mata berlomba - lomba turun dari iris coklatnya

" Lepaskan aku hiks kumohon " isak jeno, renjun menggeleng. masih dengan seringai menyeramkannya ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah leher jeno

" tidak sayang, namja manis sepertimu harus 'kucicipi' terlebih dahulu " lalu renjun pun menggigit leher jeno.

" ARGHHH! T-TIDAKKK " setelahnya jeno merasa lehernya terbakar dan darahnya mengalir dengan deras yang ia selanjutnya adalah, renjun menghisap kuat lehernya.

" Eo-mma " lirihnya sebelum semuanya gelap

TBC


End file.
